Kind of love
by VANGeL Jazz
Summary: Sakura no se apresura, le gusta ser niña y crecer de poco a poco. Pero a veces, cuando esta tan cerca de Syaoran, se pregunta- imagina, piensa, anhela- como será el día en que ambos de ser niños y sus manos sigan tomadas con un cariño más intenso del que se tienen.


**Kind of love**

Era cierto, no mentía nunca y menos lo haría sobre eso. Se sabía exagerada y que podía alterarse fácilmente, sobrevalorarlo, extralimitarse… Pero nunca mentiría sobre como su corazón palpitaba violentamente en su pecho cada vez que la figura de Syaoran aparecía ante a sus ojos.

De espaldas, de perfil o de frente. Saliendo de improvisto en alguna esquina, o llegando de frente por los pasillos; o saltando de un edificio u árbol para estar a su lado.

Cuando lo veía atreves de la caligrafía de su letra en las cartas de larga distancia –lo veía, sí; sentado en su escritorio y con un diccionario de signos a su lado. Decidido, frustrado, sonriendo al terminar de escribir para ella-

Apariciones impredecibles, rudas, torpes... siempre Syaoran Li revolviendo cada parte interna de su cuerpo y marearla por el incesante golpeteo de sangre que la mecía en todas direcciones y nunca sabía que era lo que la mantenía de pie.

Probablemente esos intensos ojos pardos eran su fuerza para no caer.

"_No te caigas, quédate conmigo. Mírame y no me dejes"_

La hipnotizaba, la estabilizaba sin siquiera agarrarse de algo –muchas veces de su mano- y se quedaba de pie para seguir a su lado. El mareo se quedaba, la sangre de calmaba y el corazón golpeaba suavemente.

Y se sentía triunfadora.

Sakura era un remolino de sensaciones que pocas personas lograban sentir en el doble de lo que ella tiene de vida. Quizá porque constantemente luchaba por Syaoran y que su cariño perdura contra el tiempo, contra distancia…contra la misma magia que destruía todo a su paso. ¿Cuántas personas han vencido seres que juran llevarse su amor a cambio de la estabilidad del mundo? Sí existía otra chica con la suerte compartida de Sakura ella podría entenderle.

Mientras tanto los demás se limitaban a sonreírle cuando se ponía tensa de los nervios y sonreía bobamente con la mención de su nombre. Cuando lo repetía y hacia suyo el sonido de su significado –Syaoran. Xiaolang. Lobo. _Mío_-. La creían tierna, inocente…ingenua en su cariño y sus me gusta.

"_Tú me gustas mucho, Syaoran"_

¿Por qué había dicho "me gustas"? Probablemente porque contestó de igual forma a la confesión que le había dado él.

"_Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho"_

Porque eran niños. Porque así es como sabían expresarse en años tiernos.

Touya constantemente lo repetía "¡Es una niña!", y Sakura no sabía sí estaba celoso, sí era por su visible fastidio que le provocaba Syaoran o porque en realidad se negaba a verla crecer. Tomoyo era sin dudar quien más la comprendía, pero a veces la notaba confusa cuando le decía cuanto le gustaba Syaoran.

_Siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí._

_Para mí también…Sakura._

Y ahí había "Te quiero, te amo. Te querré más y más cuando deje de ser niña. Te voy a amar cuando sea hombre". Lo sabían, no necesitaban adelantar las palabras, ni presiones tempranas. Les bastaba el presente y los "me gustas" eran compromisos poderosos a los once años.

Todo era prometedor a tan poco edad.

Tan prometedor que Sakura se asustaba con una facilidad absorbente.

Recuerda la primera vez que tuvo miedo de _estar_ con Syaoran. Recuerda que él también le tuvo miedo.

La ida a una excursión al acuario, sus última semana del Golden week como estudiantes de primaria. Casi alumnos de la escuela media. Reunidos se nuevo todos sus amigos; Eriol había ido de visita y hasta Mei ling había llegado. Naoko dijo de ir a hacia otro lugar y Chiharu jaló del brazo a Yamasaki hacia el estanque de las morsas, todos los demás le siguieron. Deliberadamente Tomoyo olvidó avisarle a Sakura que seguía viendo, fascinada, como los peces pasaban arriba de su cabeza. Syaoran por supuesto estaba tan perdido como ella en la vista hacia el acuario arriba.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que sus amigos no estaban, y que el lugar se había quedado solo, les pareció que esa zona se había hecho más estrecha, más oscura.

¿Cuántas oportunidades tenían realmente de quedarse a solas? Parecía que la última vez que pudieron tener un momento de ese tipo había sido en la torre destrozada, ajenos a como la ciudad volvía a ser la de antes. Sakura llorando en su hombro, apretando sus brazos en su espalda y Syaoran posando una mano sobre su cabello, y la otra igual en su espalda.

En ese momento no fue un abrazo directo. Las manos de Syaoran temblaron por los brazos de Sakura, con sus dedos recorriéndole hasta llegar a sus hombros, estático. Ella por su parte había tomado su rostro entre sus manos y se sonrojaba furiosamente por simplemente acariciar sus mejillas y despeinar el cabello que le caía en el rostro.

¿A qué edad estaba bien dar tu primer beso? Nunca nadie le había dicho, nunca, hasta ese momento, se lo había cuestionado con tanta urgencia.

La sensación de que era una niña sólo lo sentía solo porque había pocas partes en su cuerpo que demostraban que aún no estaba preparada para siquiera llamarle "jovencita".

Fue un solo rose, presión de ambos labios y largo. Cálido, cariñoso…un poco húmedo porque Syaoran se había relamido los labios antes de romper la distancia entre sus rostros. Sakura se alzó en puntas porque ahora Syaoran era más alto y se agarró del cuello de su camisa para que ese inocente primer beso.

Para lo que importaba la edad…

Cuando se separaron, por alguna razón, ambos tuvieron que tomar una gran bocanada nada de aire, como si con aquello se hubieran agitado.

Tanta ternura, tanta ingenuidad.

Sakura se tocó los labios, calientes y cosquilleando. Sonrientes. Dolía en las mejillas el baile de su sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. A Syaoran le brillaban las pupilas y le sonreía de esa forma que desarmaba cada parte de su esqueleto. Que decía "vuelve a besarme". Y lo hubiera vuelto a hacer, ya hasta se había impulsado en puntas… pero la voz de Yamazaki hizo eco por el acuario y tuvieron que separarse.

Les costó más de dos minutos recobrar el color natural de ambos y el pulso dejara de dispararse con fuerza, volver a tener la mirada el frente para poder ir con sus amigos nuevamente.

El resto del paseo Syaoran y Sakura estuvieron tomados de la mano. Al igual que cada salida que hubo durante los demás días de las vacaciones. El más que evidente avance de madurez en su relación.

Sakura muchas veces pensaba en que quería crecer rápido. Syaoran parecía más calmo en ese tema, se llenaba de más con entrelazar sus dedos a los de ella y beso que hubo de despedida antes de volver a Hong Kong. Él era quien le recordaba que esperar por todo era mejor.

La próxima vez que le viera seguramente sería las vacaciones de verano y ya estarían en la secundaria. Sakura se preguntaba sí la próxima vez que se vieran volverían a besarse de la misma forma.

Sabía que cuando Syaoran volviera a estar con ella sin ir y venir de viaje, ya podría haber más que besos.

* * *

Nunca había escrito la relación de Syaoran y Sakura desde matices tan...tiernos. Buscando cosplays me di cuenta que los que tienen ese toque más elevado en la relación son los que hacen los de Tsubasa Chronicles. Los de Card captors mantienen la inocencia entre ellos. De ahí me llegó todo esto. Espero haya podido transmitir parte de lo que pensé con esta pareja que siempre tendré algo que escribir de ellos


End file.
